Koenma's Birthday Wish
by Mira-Kokoa
Summary: It's the 750th birthday of Koenma, Prince of the Reikai, will his most dear wish come true or slip through his fingers?


**Koenma's Birthday Wish**

_Author's Note__: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic, written for entertainment purposes, I get no money, nor do I own the characters, that honor goes to Funimation here in the U.S. and the creator et all. It's a story about a cute couple_ _I'm convinced after re-watching the anime that they were sweet on each other. Any similarity to real live events/people or to other fics out there are strictly coincidental. Some characters may have some ooc moments (writer's liberty) because Koenma has his cool moments and he can be annoying as well…Reviews are always welcome! Edited and RE-uploaded, fixed "Botan" and made it 750__th__ (instead of 500, I wanted the cannon characters to be pretty close to the anime age (I am aware Koenma is probably older lol) Enjoy the first installment….._

Spirit world was abuzz with preparations for the 750th birthday of their crown prince and heir, Koenma. King Yama had spared no expense for the party, including inviting key spirit world dignitaries and their daughters. King Yama felt it was time for his son to settle down and get married, so he could have some grandchildren running around the palace. Botan delivered the invitations to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei in human world and invitations were sent to Yukina and several friends from Demon world as well.

Finally the day of the party arrived. The excitement around the palace was palatable. Ogres and servants were rushing around everywhere, putting the finishing touches on decorations and all the arrangements. The highlight of the palace was the grand ballroom where the celebration was to be held. It was decorated in shades of azure blue, gold and ivory. A twenty-piece orchestra pit was set up next to the left wall, tables lined the right wall where a variety of hours `devours and finger foods would be served that evening. Sitting tables were set up all around the room with a large area for dancing left clear in the middle. King Yama stood on the balcony watching the hustle and bustle. He smiled; everything would be ready on time.

Meanwhile, Koenma was in his office, trying to work but failing miserably. "Hello, Koenma-sama" Botan smiled as she walked into his office. `He really is handsome' she thought, noting he was in his teenage form, and no longer carried his mafukan (pacifier) in his mouth.

Koenma looked up and smiled at the welcome interruption "Hi, Botan." He set down the papers he was trying to read. "What's up?"

Botan giggled "Having trouble getting work done?"

"Only a little" Koenma grinned. "You aren't ferrying souls today?"

"Umm, I'm on my way to human world" she said.

"On what assignment?" Koenma starting rifling through papers looking for something he had missed.

"No assignment, silly. I'm meeting Kayko and Shizuru. To go shopping for tonight." Botan exhaled rather quickly.

"I see." Koenma said quietly. Botan was dressed in her usual pink kimono and had her long blue hair pulled into a high ponytail; Koenma's imagination went into overdrive. A slight smile played across his face as he thought of the endless possibilities of Botan…

"Koenma, sir, are you okay?" Botan stopped further thoughts.

"Yea, I'm fine. Have you seen the guest list for tonight?" Koenma changed the subject.

Botan nodded. "It's quite long, and quite the who's who of spirit world."

Koenma smiled "My father wouldn't let me see it. He said not to worry about it."

Further conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Jorge, Koenma's blue ogre assistant. "Koenma sir, your father would like to see you." Seeing Botan he added "Hello, Botan."

"Hello, Jorge. Well, Goodbye, Koenma. I'm off to human world!" With a smile and a small wave Botan turned and walked out of the office, calling her oar into her right hand as she stepped through the door.

Koenma nodded, stood and walked to go find his father. He found him still standing on the balcony of the ballroom watching the preparations. "Hi, Dad, you wanted to see me?"

At ten foot tall, King Yama looked quite the imposing figure. Even in his teenage form, Koenma barely reached his waist. He nodded "Koenma, this is a significant event for you."

"I understand, father" Koenma replied.

"There is one other thing I would like to speak with you about. I have invited many eligible young ladies to the celebration tonight. It is time for you consider choosing one for a wife."

To say Koenma was surprised was an understatement. When he finally found his voice "A wife?" was all he managed to choke out.

King Yama looked at his son. "Yes, a wife. One day you will take my place as leader of Spirit world and I want you to have someone to share your life with. There will be many ladies who will make a good wife for you here tonight. Now I'm not saying we have to announce your engagement tonight, but I would like you to consider what I'm saying and start thinking for the future."

Koenma regained some of his composure "Yes, father. I understand." He looked down at the lavish decorations thoughtfully. `So that's what this is really about.'

"Not to mention, I would like some grandchildren around the palace before I'm gone" King Yama chuckled, enjoying Koenma's reaction at this revelation as well. "I'll see you tonight, son." He turned and walked out of the entranceway of the balcony, leaving Koenma alone. Unknown to King Yama and Koenma, a figure below the balcony overhead bits and pieces of the conversation, namely `many ladies…make a good wife for you…announce engagement tonight `. He rushed over toward the nearest table, where several people were working.

Koenma wandered around the palace, having completely given up on getting work done. His mind was racing `a wife?' Immediately, thoughts of Botan entered his mind but Koenma quickly pushed them aside. `There is no way Botan would ever feel that about me. She thinks of me as her boss and her friend maybe, nothing more. ` Finally, Koenma headed back toward his suite with a sigh, `time to get ready for this.'

Forty-five minutes later, after Koenma had quickly showered, and was standing in front of his mirror straightening the black tie of his tuxedo; there was a knock at his door. "Come in" Koenma called, not looking away from the mirror.

The door opened and Ayame, a ferry girl, stepped through. "Hello, Koenma-sama" she bowed.

Koenma turned to look at his visitor "Hi, Ayame." Her eyes sparkled; she had traded in her usual navy kimono for a green spaghetti-strapped dress. It had a fitted bodice and flared out from the waist. Her black hair hung down her back instead of being swept up into a ponytail.

"You look very handsome, Koenma" she said shyly, looking down. It was her first time to see his older form.

"Thank you, Ayame." He said, "You look very nice yourself."

She giggled nervously "thank you. Oh, your father is waiting for you in the ballroom now" She added.

He nodded, and with a final glance in the mirror turned to walk out of the door "Alright, let's go."

It wasn't quite time for the start of the celebration to begin, the orchestra was just preparing their instruments, but many of the guests had already arrived when Koenma and Ayame walked into the ballroom. He nodded to Ayame "Excuse me, but I must go find my father."

"Of course" she responded as Koenma scanned the ballroom. He saw his father sitting in his chair upon a platform at the front of the ballroom. An empty chair was beside him. He was speaking to a yellow ogre, who was nodding his head. Koenma quickly walked over toward his father and climbed the steps up the platform.

"Yes, father?" Koenma asked, standing beside the chair, as the ogre trotted down the steps.

"Did you consider what we spoke about this afternoon?" King Yama asked, not wasting any time getting to the point.

Koenma swallowed before he responded, "yes, I did." He paused "I guess I'll meet them, but beyond that I don't know, this is new to me."

King Yama smiled, "I know. Just meet them, that's all I ask."

Koenma nodded. Spying some familiar figures at the entranceway of the ballroom Koenma said "Excuse me, there is someone I would like to speak to." King Yama simply nodded as Koenma turned and quickly walked down the steps toward the entrance.

"Hey, pacifier breath" Yusuke Urameshi tugged at the collar of the black tuxedo he had chosen.

Kayko playfully slapped Yusuke's shoulder and grabbed the hand at Yusuke's neck "Happy birthday, Koenma."

"Thank you. Yusuke, please mind your manners" Koenma warned.

"I will, I will" Yusuke huffed, crossing his arms over his shoulders.

"Yes, Yusuke do mind your manners, and Koenma, congratulations" a quiet voice echoed from behind the group.

"Thanks, Kurama" Koenma looked up to see the tall crimson haired demon in a white tuxedo, joined by a shorter demon with black hair in an all black tuxedo.

"Hey, where's Yukina?" the anxious voice of a tall carrot-topped young man asked, looking around.

Hiei gave Kuwabara a death glare, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know, Kuwabara" Koenma replied, "I'm sure she'll be around here" he gestured around the lavishly decorated ballroom. Just then, the orchestra began to play a light and airy tune. "Let's grab a table," Koenma said, turning around. He stopped when he saw a figure walking down the long stairway from the balcony. She was a vision in a form fitting strapless red dress that stopped just above the knees. A two-inch slit revealed part of her right thigh. Botan's blue hair was pulled up in an elegant French twist with a few wisps escaping around her face `She is amazing' Koenma thought.

"Hey, is that Botan?" Kuwabara asked, "It is! Hey, Botan" he waved and called to her as she stepped off the stairway.

She smiled as she saw the group and Botan waved as she walked towards them. "Hello, everyone" she smiled brightly.

She was greeted by a chorus of hello's and hi's as the group walked over to a large table to sit down.

Koenma held out a chair for Botan "you look beautiful" he whispered into her ear as she sat down.

She turned to look at Koenma, surprised "thank you" she said quietly. Secretly Botan hoped Koenma would notice, `I can't believe he really said that' she thought and couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face as he sat down in the chair next to her. Yusuke sat down next to Koenma, Kayko next to him, Kuwabara to the left of her, Kurama sat across from Yusuke, and Hiei took the seat next to him.

The orchestra continued to play as guests arrived and mingled, some even crept onto the dance floor. A variety of foods were placed onto the tables lining the right side of the ballroom buffet-style where people were helping themselves. King Yama was sitting upon the platform greeting the various dignitaries and guests who paid their respects. Even the palace and spirit world staff were dressed up and celebrating the prince's birthday.

Back at the table where Koenma and friends were sitting Botan and Kayko were excusing themselves to get some champagne "We'll be right back" Botan laughed in response to Yusuke's huff and Koenma's pout. Kayko smiled as the two walked toward the wall. "Those two…" Botan smiled at Kayko.

"I know" Kayko replied, "they're incorrigible" she laughed as she selected a glass of white wine, Botan picked up a glass of champagne. Botan glanced over to see Ayame and a couple of other ferry girls talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" Botan asked Ayame, taking a sip of her champagne.

"You haven't heard?" Ayame asked, "Koenma-sama is going to announce his engagement, tonight!" she squealed.

Botan's eyes grew wide "tonight?" she asked. `I didn't know Koenma was dating anyone' she thought.

"Yes. Sayaka heard it from Yumi, who said she overheard Koenma-sama and King Yama discussing it earlier today. I'm so excited, I can hardly contain myself," Ayame answered.

Botan nodded, but didn't say anything and turned around to walk back to the table. She noticed Yukina had arrived and Kuwabara was holding the chair next to him for her. She also noticed Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister was sitting next to Hiei now. Koenma was no longer sitting in the chair next to Yusuke; she glanced over and saw him on the platform next to his father.

"Are you alright, Botan?" Kayko asked, "You don't look so good."

"Oh, I'm fine" Botan smiled weakly as she sat down. `I shouldn't be surprised' she thought `as if there is any way a simple ferry girl could be with the prince of Spirit World.'

It was officially time for the party to begin, the orchestra died down and King Yama stood. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for coming this evening. We are gathered to celebrate the 750th birthday of my son, Prince Koenma." He paused as a cheer rose from the crowd. "Please, everyone help yourself and have a wonderful evening" he concluded and sat down in his chair. A red ogre brought a platter from the food tables up to the platform for King Yama and Koenma. Nodding his thanks, Koenma accepted a glass of white wine as he sat quietly watching the party going on around him as the orchestra resumed playing.

"So, see anyone who catches your interest?" King Yama leaned back in his chair and spoke quietly to Koenma.

Koenma glanced over at his father "Guess I should start looking, huh?" He rose out of his seat and walked down the stairs. `He's not going to let this go' he thought with a sigh. As he stepped off the stairs a blonde in a low-cut purple dress stopped him.

"Happy birthday, Prince Koenma" she practically purred.

"Uh, thank you." He cleared his throat. Seeing his father watching him intently, he quickly added, "Would you like to dance?"

She grabbed his arm and held him close "I'd love to."

Koenma didn't notice the violet eyes that flashed with jealousy as he led his partner onto the dance floor. He moved with an easy grace but his partner tried to rub and get as close as she could, much to Koenma's discomfort. He glanced over at the table where Botan and his friends were sitting. She was talking to Hiei and Shizuru. He didn't see Yusuke or Kayko, nor Kuwabara and Yukina. `I hate this' Koenma thought. The next hour passed by in a blur of dance partners for Koenma, he couldn't remember their names, and he didn't really care to.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to get some champagne" Koenma said to his last dance partner. She had a pouty look on her face but she didn't say anything so he turned and walked to the refreshment tables and grabbed a glass. He walked over to his friends. "Hey, where's Botan?" he asked, eager to ask her to dance. Kayko gave him a dirty look, but it was Shizuru who responded.

"She said she had to get out of here, so she went for a walk in the garden."

Koenma rose out of his chair "thank you" he said simply and turned to walk out of the ballroom.

"What was that all about?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"When we went to get champagne earlier that other ferry girl told us that Koenma was going to announce his engagement tonight. " Kayko offered. "And Botan likes Koenma, that's what had her so upset."

"I see" Kurama responded.

"Guess that's why he's been so popular tonight" Yusuke laughed, earning him a harsh look from Kayko.

"If he is due to announce his engagement tonight, it will most likely have to do with spirit world politics " Kurama explained. "Love or feelings will have very little to do with it."

************************Meanwhile, in the palace garden***********************

The palace garden was bathed in moonlight- it reflected off the leaves and the grass. Botan walked down the paths among the trees and flowers not really seeing them, her thoughts were back in the ballroom. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes `get over him, stupid girl. He is the prince of spirit world; you are just a ferry girl. He has his duties, you have yours.' She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Koenma walk up behind her. She jumped when he lightly touched her on the shoulder. "Oh!" Seeing Koenma she relaxed. "I'm sorry, you startled me" she lightly smiled.

"Sorry" Koenma grinned. Then he noticed the unshed tears reflecting in Botan's violet eyes. "What's the matter, Botan?" he asked seriously.

She quickly reached up and wiped her eyes "n-n-nothing" she replied hastily. She could tell by Koenma's expression he wasn't convinced. She sighed, "it's nothing, really. Just me being silly" she smiled.

"Let me decide that" Koenma replied.

`What do I tell him?' Botan thought. `I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want to make him feel he's obligated to me either'. Botan was thoughtful for a few minutes; Koenma gave her this time, admiring her in the moonlight. With a sigh she finally replied, "I warned you it was silly, but if you would like to know I'll tell you."

Koenma nodded "I would like to know." He was genuinely concerned for the woman he cared about standing in front of him.

"Figures" Botan smiled. "Well, I guess I was a bit jealous of all those women you were dancing with. I heard about your engagement, so I was just wondering which one she was…"

Koenma was dumbstruck "engagement?" he interrupted. "What engagement?"

Botan stared at Koenma, confused. "A staff member told me that a co-worker heard you and King Yama discussing it this afternoon."

"Oh, I see" Koenma nodded, now understanding. "I guess everyone around the palace found out about my supposed engagement" Koenma couldn't help it, he chuckled.

Botan looked up, surprised by the sound "what's so funny?"

He looked at Botan, serious "there isn't any engagement. My father asked me to meet some of the ladies here tonight and consider them for a wife. That's all. Nothing is official." Koenma smiled.

"Oh" Botan said softly. She turned to look across the moonlit garden, but refused to meet Koenma's gaze.

"Now that's cleared up, I have a question for you" Koenma said.

"Ok" Botan took a deep breath, but refused to meet Koenma's gaze.

"Why were you jealous of the ladies I was dancing with?" Koenma asked simply.

"It's nothing" Botan said quietly "just me being silly. She turned to walk down the path, but a gentle hand stopped her. He placed a gentle hand under her chin, helping her gaze to meet his.

"Please answer me," Koenma said, gently.

"Because I wanted to be where they were" it was just above a whisper and he allowed her gaze to lower. She didn't see the look of love and admiration on Koenma's face. Before she had a chance to run away, Koenma pulled her completely into his embrace. After her surprise wore off, she relaxed into Koenma's arms.

"You know something?" Koenma asked after a few moments. Before Botan could answer he leaned close to her ear and said, "I spent the entire time wishing it was you."

Botan looked up at Koenma and smiled. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No. You, in that dress, was all I could think about" Koenma grinned.

"You!" Botan laughed, she lightly swatted him.

"It's true." Koenma shrugged. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Thank you" Botan had a light blush on her cheeks. She looked up at Koenma and smiled `this seems like a dream' she thought.

Koenma took this opportunity to lean down and press his lips to Botan's. Botan wrapped her arms around Koenma's neck, almost instinctively, and Koenma drew her closer to him, as his tongue traced the outline of her lips, asking entrance. Botan eagerly parted her lips and he began slowly sliding his tongue around the edges of her teeth before meeting her tongue. The simple kiss started timid and sweet but grew in intensity and passion until Botan broke the kiss to catch her breath. She was panting lightly and her eyes were shining in the moonlight.

"Wow" Botan whispered and Koenma couldn't help the smug smile that crept onto his face.

"Hhhmmm… You haven't seen anything yet" Koenma chuckled and he captured Botan's lips in another searing kiss. She made a noise of disappointment when his lips left hers to kiss a trail down her neck. Botan arched her neck unconsciously and moaned as Koenma nibbled on a sensitive pulse point. She felt as if she were floating off the ground and couldn't form a coherent thought in her mind.

Botan opened her eyes to see Koenma's normally light brown eyes darken to almost a dark chocolate, the desire shining brightly. She smiled and tried to look serious "I have a question for you now."

Koenma smiled as he looked down at Botan. Her cheeks were flushed and had a healthy pink glow, while her lips were swollen from his kisses. "Ok then, what's the question?"

Before she completely lost her nerve, Botan took a deep breath and asked in a rush "when you were dancing with all those beautiful women, why did you say you were wishing it was me?"

If Koenma was surprised by her question his face didn't show it. He simply looked at Botan in the moonlight. Suddenly, he had no more reservations about telling her how he felt, maybe it was the garden, the moonlight or her supposed jealousy about him dancing with the other women, but he decided not to waste any more time hiding his feelings. He reached up and smoothed a stray tendril of hair behind Botan's ear. "It's true. I know we've worked together for a long time and I'm your boss. We work very well together, we've proven that on Yusuke's case. You are the most beautiful, caring woman I have ever known; that become more evident to me tonight after dancing with all those women."

Botan felt tears well up in her eyes and threaten to fall again. " Oh, Koenma" she spoke so softly that Koenma wasn't sure he heard anything. He leaned forward and captured Botan's lips in a gentle kiss.

8


End file.
